


I Love You Any Day - Valentine's Exchange Ficlet

by AylaTheBunny



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: But not Valentine's Day, Fluff, Love Is Providing Your Lover With Explosives, M/M, Valentine's Card Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AylaTheBunny/pseuds/AylaTheBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John loves Sherlock. Sherlock loves John. John shows Sherlock just how much he loves him with massive amounts of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You Any Day - Valentine's Exchange Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the unbetaed ficlets I set out in my mid-February cards for 2012, enjoy <3

The first clue was that John had brought Sherlock toast and tea in bed and then had a bit of a snuggle while enjoying his own tea and watching the taller man eat. 

The second clue had been the new liquid silver shirt in his wardrobe. Wearing it just seemed like the thing to do and it made John smile that smile. The one where everything in his head calmed down and just basked for a little bit.

The third clue was the fact that there were the ingredients to a slightly (yes, slightly) explosive ingredients to the experiment he had been wanting to do waiting for him in the kitchen.

What day was it? It wasn't one of those fussy holiday things. It wasn't an anniversary (they still had another week and a half to go until another month had officially ticked by, he was counting the hours he was lucky enough to have John by his side. Forgetting an anniversary of any sort was beyond him). It wasn't anything obvious. Walking over to John and wrapping his arms around the shorter man, he kissed behind John's ear and murmured, “Thank you. I'm... not sure why all of this, but thank you.”

John laughed and shook his head, turning around and kissing Sherlock lingeringly before pulling back to speak. “It's because I love you and because I don't need a specific day to show it.” 

Then they were kissing again and it was a long time before either of them spoke again.


End file.
